5 nights at frannies
by f0xyandmanglefurreverxx
Summary: frannie was an average girl. she had no idea what she was getting into when she started working @ freddie's pizza. she had long brown hear and a red streak in it to match her rebel streak. i suck at summarys.
1. PART 1: frannie's 1st day

AUTHORS NOTES:

me: I TOLD U I WOULD DO IT

bonny: hoe dont do it

me: omfg i alreadfy said i made this!

bonny: oh mu goooooooooood

Me: *facepalm* -_-

okay lol XD now THATS over w/ lets get 2 mah fanfic!

the animetronics are humanlike but with animal tr8s here btw becuz it would be weird otherwise? (AND IM ALREADY WEIRD ANOUGH SO XD)

* * *

 _ ** **FIVE NIGHTS FRANNIE'S PART 1****_

 ** _frannie was the new night guard. fritz smith sucked at his job lmao_**

 _ **but FRANNIE didnt! however she was rlly unlucky though**_

 _ **she noticed mangle was coming her alot. she didnt know why.**_

 _ **she turned on her flashlight.**_

 _ **THERE WAS MANGLE**_

 _ **she was gonna flash the flashlight a lil more but than she noticed the music box was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY**_ ** _REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOW! and the marionet was the creepiest thing there soooooooo she turndf it up_**

 _ **…**_

 _ **BUT SHE COULDNT (it was 2 low)**_

 _ **dundun dundun dundundun dun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun (that was the pupper coming her)**_

 _ **"**_ _ **haha no she's mine" mangle said when she came in the room bcuz she came in the room while frannie was checking the music box**_

 _ **"**_ _ **grrrrrrrrr" mangle said as she attacked frannie**_

 _ **frannie was dead**_


	2. CHAPTER 2: WHO AM I

AUTHOURS NOTES:

chica: wow another 1?

me: yus

chica: ewwwwww why r there 2 girls kissing?!

me: wow dont be a homophobe chica and btw u spoiled it!

chica: no im not homophob i like yaoi i just don tlike yurri girls r gross

ME: YOU R A GIRL THOUGH

chica: o yeah lol XD well then idk then sorreh 4 saying yuri is gross

me: i 5give u! just dont do it again k

 _ **CHAPTER 2 FIVE NIGHTS FRANNIES!**_

 _ **frannie woke up in a dark room**_

 _ **"w-hat am i" frannies voice quiverred**_

 _ **"a shih tzu!" mangle whispered in an sexy mysterious voice**_

 _ **"why did u do this to me you killed me didnt you" frannie exasperated**_

 _ **"the marianette…he would of killed you anyway" mangle continued in a even hotter voice**_

 _ **"still though…" frannie trailed**_

 _ **"i understand if you hate me but i made you a robot like US so you would still be alieve unlike wat the others would of done AKA just leaf you 2 rot in a suit" mangle implored**_

 _ **"….how….can…..i….trust you…" frrannie bellowed**_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **2bcontinued**_


	3. PART 3: PRUPLE GUY

NOW PART 3

ARTHURS NOTES:

Me: foxie i dont think u speaked yet!

foxy: *glares* hey

me: um, foxyyyyyyyy i dont think u have to be rude

foxy: …..

me: i hade a dream last night about you! and mangel lulz. o_e okei so this is waht happened: there were 2 foxes i was trying to pick up: a brownish red 1 and a alibino 1! it remineded me off u guyz and also my doggie

foxy: *growels* i dont like how u stole mah gf

me: you're gf? your golden freddy? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

FOXY: NO! MY GURLFRIEND MANGLE

me: but u have freddy! just normal freddie tho not golden freddy ulness ur in2 taht i guess

foxy!: still though!

me: no if your monogamyous than u can ONLY CHOSE 1 unles ur pollygamist but ur NOT sooooooooooooooooo yah deal w/ it!

foxy: arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg oh okay

Me: now to on the actual fanfic XD =w=

 ** _PART CHATPER 3: PRUPLE GUY_**

 ** _"hello hellow" a voice exasperated after the crash_**

 ** _IT was PURPLE guy!_**

 ** _"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" mnagle grred_**

 ** _"whats wrong why are you grring who is he btw" frannie said_**

 ** _"im purple guy!" purple guy explained_**

 ** _"oh okay cool" i replied desloately_**

 ** _"OH OKAY COOL NOT! HE KILLED KIDS" magnel cryed_**

 ** _"really?!" frannie exclameated_**

 ** _"yus relly" mangle whispered_**

 ** _"ARE YOU REALLY GONNA BELIEVE SOME1 WHO kiLLED YOU?!" pruple guy shouted_**

 ** _"oh yeah i guess she did kill me didnt she" frannie sobbed sadly_**

 ** _purrple guy: *takes off shirt*_**

 ** _frannie BLUSHED REALLTY HARD BECUZ THAT WAS SOOOOOO HOT_**

 ** _HE WAS THE SEXIEST GUY TO EVER LIVE SQUEEEEEEEEE_**

 ** _ALMOST AS HAWT AS…._**

 ** _mangle_**

 ** _mnagle was the hottest and prettyest and really nice 2!_**

 ** _"i only killed you becaus the marijuanette would of killed u verry violetly!" mangle explained_**

 ** _"really?!" frannie cried more but of this time RELIEF_**

 ** _"yus really" mangle repeated_**

 ** _then mangle caused the bit of 87 on purple guy_**

 ** _andf than mangle and franniekissed…ON THE LIPS_**

 ** _and they hugged too and now their going out_**

 ** _but did they live happily forever 2gether?….._**

 ** _TOBECONTINUED_**


	4. FNAF 4

AUTHORS NOTES:

freddy: hi guys! sorreh i always come out l8 I GUESS but guess what? maybe i liek to take me time GOSH

foxy: lol nobody cares! and your talking like me, an pirate, becaus you said "take me time"... hmmmmmm ;)

freddy: well nobody cares? wow foxie your kinda being rude again? maybe i like talking liek a pirate... u dont own pirates soooooooooooooooo?

foxy: no i meaned nobody cares as in its okay take ur time it's chill B) and….nvm…aboute teh pirate thing…

freddy: oh okei! why nevermind? u can tell me its okeh!

foxie: … *blush* i have a….crush…on…u

freddy: rlly?! awwwwwwwwww thats so sweet i have a crushonu2

foxy: but i have a crush on mangle 2? she was my gf (NOT GOLDEN FREDDY I MEAN GIRLFRIEND) but frannie stole her and now their going out :(

freddy: oh okay….. what if we all dated?! whose frannie btw? i used 2 no a frannie but its prob not her!

FOXY: NO DONT DATE HER

freddie: ummmmmmmmm y

focy: ull find out….right about NOW lol ;D

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS FRANNIES CHATPER 4_**

 ** _mangle and frannie were holding hands!_**

 ** _freddy came of the stage_**

 ** _HE SAW FRANNIE!_**

 ** _his eyes widened and he started 2 crie_**

 ** _"FRANNIE IS THAT YOU?!" freddie said_**

 ** _"BROTHER OMG" frannie also said_**

 ** _they hugged_**

 ** _they were bro and sis! awwwwwwww (thats why all the animatronics couldnt go out becus they were bro and sis and that would be really gross if they went out just sayin)_**

 ** _"uhhhhhhh wat" chica exlcameted_**

 ** _"freddy worked her a long tiem ago and disappeared!1 thats y i started working here to find him! i guess u guys made him a aminatronic 2?" frannie said_**

 ** _"cool" bonnie said_**

 ** _"yeah" freddy said_**

 ** _"okay so we should set up an shipping chart" mangel said_**

 ** _"tru" the puppet said_**

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAA SO SCARY SINCE WHEN WAS THE PUPPER THERE?! it was so scary omfg_**

 ** _"im not realy that scarty! i just get mad when peeps 4get to wind up mah music box! wow rude much!" the puppet said_**

 ** _"oh okay but it was even RUDER how u tried 2 kill mE! just becaus i didnt wind up youre music box wowwwwwwwww. why dony you wind it up YOURESELF?" frannie said in a come back way_**

 ** _"okay for real tho we need a shippin chart! like in homestuck" chica said_**

 ** _"okay so franniexmangle wanna be matesprites as well as foxyxmangle?" bonny asked_**

 ** _"yep!" foxy said_**

 ** _"hey foxy what if our loved tranceded the quadrents like the disciple and sufferage? and than frannie and i can just be matespites and so can freddie n foxy!" mangle suguested_**

 ** _"GOOD IDEA!" foxy said_**

 ** _MAXY LIVED ON FURREVER AGAIN (manglexfoxy)_**

 ** _"i cant decide….." franiie said "if i should be kismesis con el puppet o foxy! i hate them both so much omfg"_**

 ** _"were going out me n chica btw" bonnie said_**

 ** _"OMFG NOBODY CARES ABOUR U GUYS" foxy said XD_**

 ** _THAN IT WAS 6 AM_**

 ** _2bcontinued!_**

 ** _FOLLOW 4 a FOLLOW BTW_**


	5. THE FINAL CHAPTER

"(GF) GOLDEN FREDDY: ASJDKLJASLDKHSAIDISHDIOHS

el puppet: ummmmmm waht i cant understand u

frannie: wow rude he's broken!

el puppet: suht up! anyways gf can u repeat youreself

(GF) GOLDEN FREDDY: ASJDKLJASLDKHSAIDISHDIOHS

el puppet: im doin grate how r u my friend uwu

frannie: w8 WAT how can you understand him?!

el peppet: ummmmm i speak old animatronic language 2 duh cuz im old 2 probably! wow learn 2 bee more multicultural GOSH

frannie: w8 your old?! i thought you where a toy?!

el puppet: yah probably im not sure tho but its a guess!

frannie: oh kk thats pretteh kewl i guess!

the marinet (aka puppet): wait why are you saying " oh kk thats pretteh kewl i guess!"? i thought u h8d meh?!

frannie: idk maybe we can be F.R.E.I.N.D.S. instead of kismiessis?

el puppet: okay! :D

 ** _NAO UNTO THE ACTUAL CHATPER XD_**

 ** _FIVE NIGHT'S AT FRANNIES 5: THE FINAL CHAPTER_**

 _ **ding dong ding dong DINGO DONG DING DONG (that was the bell thingy when you win!)**_

 _ **ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rinhg ring ring ring ring ring ring (that was the phone ringing)**_

 _ **"OMFG SOMEONE PICK IT UP!" chika said (wow why is so sassy all the time?! XD)**_

 _ **franny picked it up!**_

 _ **"hello hello" the guy on the phone said (it was phone guy btw)**_

 _ **"PURPLR GUY?! I THOUGHT U DIED" mangle said**_

 _ **"um…..yeah….gues….what?! im not actually him omfg. i kno this might be hard for you aminatronics 2 understand BUT NOT EVERY ADULt OR TEEN IS PURPLE GUY OH MY GOD!″ phone guy said**_

 _ **"BUT WHY IS THEIR BLOOD (ON THE DANCE FLOOR)?! THATS AGANIST THE POLICY YOU KNO" phone guy asked again**_

 _ **"wait how can you tell if your on the phone and facetiem probably doesnt exist yet?!" mangel asked**_

 _ **"ummmmm how can you tell what im saiyan if im not on speakerphone?!" phone guy replied snarkily with a smirk**_

 _ **"actually its really scientific !**_

 _ **dy/dx (sin(5x^2))*(cosx)= (-sinx)* (sin(5x^2)) + 10cos(5x^2)*(cosx) SO THEREFORE MAH RADIO FREQUENCYS CAN INTERFER W/ YOUR CALLS!" mangle expositioned**_

 _ **"wow thats actually really interesting! but seriously tho….why is theyre blood on the floor who died" phone**_

 _ **"OKAY ill take it from here guys im the one actually USING THE PHONE" frannie said**_

 _ **"sorry" mangle apoligized**_

 _ **"its okay because your my gf and your relly hot" frannie said**_

 _ **magnel blushed**_

 _ **"its pruple guy! hes not dead tho i think because in fnaf1 you say the person lived. so anyway ya its him and mangle caused the bite of 1987 Anno Domini on him" frannie continued**_

 _ **"how….could…..you…..do…..this…uh,…..he….was….my….bf….my….love…..my….live…" phone guy sobbed**_

 _ **"b-but…..he killed kids tho. like were not talking 1 or 2 were talkin about 6 or maybe 11 depneding on the person. which makes it serious." frannie said**_

 _ **"NO…YOU WOULDNT…UNDERSTAND…HED NEVER…..DO THAT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, HE WAS REALLY NICE…AND HOT" phone guy said**_

 _ **"yah i can attest to that! ;) it was really hawt when he took off his shirt it almost set the building on FIYYYAAAAAAA" frannie attested**_

 _ **"for real tho he wouldnt kill anyone sooooooooooo bitting off a good chunk of his cerebrum is kinda rude doncha think. like how do you even kno he did it. i think your just jealos and jugemental." phone guy replied**_

 _ **"ummmmmmmmm well…idk i was just trusting in what mangle said." franny said**_

 _ **"WELL CHECK YOURE SOURCES-" phone guy started to yell**_

 _ **then mangle sent him the info she had of her videotapeing PURPLE GUY murdeing peeps THROUGH RADIOWAVES!**_

 _ **"he's killin them! and now he's gonna kill me! oh my gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" phone guy soobed**_

 _ **"well not really anymore becuz he's….kinda…..yeah it prety obvious now so i'll let u figure out why yourself" frannie exasperated**_

 _ **"he murdered kids…..how could he…hes still rlly hot though. should i break up w/ him?" phone guy inquistived**_

 _ **"um idek thats a toughie there" frannie replied sympatheticly**_

 _ **"WE NEED TO CLEAN UP THE BLOOD AND STUFF ASAP" foxy urged**_

 _ **"ummmmmmmmmmmmm foxie why. why are you being rude again" frannie mustered**_

 _ **"THE BLOOD IS MAKING ME HUNGRY!" foxy admmited**_

 _ **"duh your like a carnivore right" freddy said**_

 _ **"NO BECUZ IM A VAMPIRE" foxy whsipered (well never kno if he was sarcastic or not XD o_o)**_

 _ **"L::JEDKLSADJILARJEIARJIOERJIDFJSA" golden freddy said (AUTHOURS NOTE: that mean's "okay")**_

 _ **so they all cleaned up the mess!**_

 _ **"hello hello good job gyus. now noone will know we cover up tradgic stuff. KILLING IS WRONG! it is number 17 on rules for employees NOT to do. wanna know why? because when people die n there ghost possess stuff they start acting not properly. so maybe ill break up with him after all because he disobeyed rule 17 but idk well still try to sort it out." phone guy said after they cleaned it up (he was still on the phone)**_

 _ **"um is it just me or does this all seems kinda fucked up. like all of it. the whole story here." freddy said**_

 _ **"NO SWEARINFG ALLOWED" chica said**_

 _ **"k so anyways frannie your kinda…..fired. so girl bye" phone guy intergected**_

 _ **"WAHT WHY" frannie interrogated**_

 _ **"you broke rule #1 for employees….dont die" phone guy said**_

 _ **"well imma ROBOT now and if im the nightguard still they wont kill me CAUSE IM ALREADY A ROBOT SHIH TZU SO THEY CANT STUFF ME INTOO A SUIT so less people will die…..AND THAT MEANS LESSED MALFUNTIONS FROM POSSESSIONS" frannie sassed back**_

 _ **"true….you still broke teh rule tho…."phone said**_

 _ **"thats a employee rule….WAT IF I WAS a EMPLOYER?!" frannie said**_

 _ **"wow your relly clever huh…YOUR PROMOTTED TO OWNER' phone guy said**_

 _ **"that doesnt… um you no what nevremind" freddie said**_

 _ **"yayyyyyyyyy" everyone said**_

 _ **"PIZZA!" chica said**_

 _ **every1 chuckled. "hahahahahahahha" they laughed**_

 _ **"ummmmmmmm no offense but where are the toys besides mangle" the puppet said**_

 _ **"THEIR BEIN DISMANTELED" MANGLE CIRED**_

 _ **frannie sobbed. her big saphire cyrstal orb eyes secreted a saltine delicate dimond colored fluid…. TEARS**_

 _ **her gf was gonna die!**_

 _ **"YAY" bunnie said**_

 _ **"ASSHOLE….. PEOPLE (well senteint humanoid robotz w/ some animal tr8s but still tho) ARE DYING" foxy said**_

 _ **"GUESS WAT? no swearing this is an kid's environment omfg" chia said**_

 _ **"no im just really happy my toy counter part (TOY BONNIE) is dying cause he super annoyign" bonnie replied**_

 _ **TOY BONNIE SUDDENELY aPPEARED!**_

 _ **"im not dead u idots we werent disabled yet" toy bonnie said as he stuck out his tongue**_

 _ **bonnie smashed toy bonnie with a hammer TO PEACES**_

 _ **"Why are they being diabled" frannie cryed**_

 _ **"idk but you can stop it tho your the owner?" toy chica said as she appearred**_

 _ **"okay! yay" she said**_

 _ **then toy freddy appeared 2 because he exisrs too i guess**_

 _ **whose missing? oh yeah springtrip**_

 _ **"ghshdashg" springtap said**_

 _ **"SALDFKJDFKLAFJSDK" golden freddy said**_

 _ **(ARTHUR'S NOTE: THEY WERE SAYiNG I LOVE YOU TO EACHOTHER AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)**_

 _ **"GROSS" chica said**_

 _ **"were going out remember?" bonny said**_

 _ **"oh yeah true" chica said**_

 _ **so after that they all partied 24/seven and had a gr8t time!**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **or is it? ;)**_

 _ **it is because im bored of writing this but ill still make fnaf stuff tho!**_

 _ **FOLLOW FOR A FOLLOW BTW**_


End file.
